


Teleportation Troubles

by Digigal_transbian



Series: Teleportation Troubles [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Big Brother Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Diamond Authority - Freeform, Gem Fusion, Gen, Mentioned Midoriya Hisashi, Multiverse, Steven Universe Needs Therapy, Teleportation, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Summary: In Beach City, Delmarva, when Steven breaks a warp pad by accident, he gets flung into another universe, one full of quirky people and quirkier abilities.At the Capsule Corp. main building in West City, Goku is teaching his friends and kids how to use the Instant Transmission technique, when a pink light crosses overhead and shoots across the skies.In Musutafu, Japan, a pink light crashes into a hillside, destroying a small area completely, right near where a green haired boy is hiding from his bullies.☆■☆A crossover story where Steven Universe and Dragon Ball crash land into BNHA, where Undertale characters also live freely. Set Before UA.
Relationships: Amethyst & Peridot & Steven Universe, W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Series: Teleportation Troubles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752634
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	1. Crash Landing

☆ Beach City ◇ Delmarva ☆

Steven was so, so tired.

Another of his mom's problems reared its head barely even a month ago. Apparently she told a Spinel she was given to stand perfectly still in a garden and then abandoned her for six thousand years. Spinel did exactly as she was told. When his message to the universe went out, she saw it and was infuriated enough to find an injector of bio-poison and a rejuvenator before making a mad dash for earth.

A month after she rose hell in Beach City, most of the damages have been finally taken care of and Spinel is the Diamonds' problem now.

The Diamonds have been trying to change and making good progress on fixing the damage they've caused, but they're like overbearing aunts whenever they visit. While he doesn't want to tell them to just outright leave, he's always relieved when they do.

But while they're visiting, like they are right now, White always comes off as slightly condescending, Yellow seems to always be playing it up, and Blue is mostly genuine to be completely honest. While White Diamond doesn't seem to be actively trying to be condescending, it still grates on his nerves a little.

Today has been a long day for 14 year old Steven Universe.

First, he spilled his morning glass of milk all over the counter in his tired daze. While he was cleaning up the mess, he managed to burn his toast pitch black and drop a plate on the floor.

Amethyst didn't stop laughing for half an hour at his face of utter doneness.

Later, Lion stepped on and destroyed the radio he was doing his workout routine to.

Even later, the Diamonds showed up.

He storms up to his little garden area where Peridot is messing around with some plants. He slams the door with frustrated tears running down his face and smashes his foot onto the warp pad, cracking it. One of his tears lands on the pad, fixing it like it was never cracked, just before he takes off in a flash of light.

But Peridot noticed something concerning.

She's seen a lot of warp pads in her days as a kindergartner. Every single one of them works on a basic premise: step on the light blue circle, focus on a location, and whisk yourself away in a flash of light blue light.

She looks at the warp pad, a look of concern growing on her features.

That warp pad is pink.

She doubts that can mean anything good.

☆ Capsule Corporation ○ Universe 7 ☆

Goku was having a great time.

His son, Goten, had asked him to teach him the Instant Transmission technique while he was over at Bulma's place.

Goku, being who he is, immediately got excited. Vegeta even joined in, mostly because he lives there, but having the extra hands definitely helped.

First technique on the agenda was the Afterimage. It was a simple technique, all things considered. All it involved was moving faster than the eyes could see, leaving behind a few afterimages to draw the opponent's attention. It didn't take Goten and Trunks very long to get the hang of the technique.

Second on the list, ki-based Telekinesis. While it was something more along the lines of what Frieza would use, the technique could prove useful. Slamming something unseen into someone's back always threw them off, at least in their experience.

After they managed to get that technique working, as well as a few quick demonstrations of some hand to hand techniques later, and it was time for the Instant Transmission. No sooner than Trunks and Goten managed to get the technique working, a beam of pink light shot across the sky and the boys had disappeared with it.

It took five seconds before the panic kicked in.

Chichi and Bulma are going to kill them.

☆Musutafu ♧ Japan☆

Midoriya was having a bad day.

Bakugou and his lackeys were apparently also having bad days.

These two statements are related.

Midoriya wasn't sure what exactly it was this time to set Bakugou off, but it was probably something along the lines of daring to exist.

So he ran.

When the final bell rang, Midoriya managed to somehow leave the classroom before Bakugou could corner him. Bakugo, hot on his tail, spurred Midoriya to hastily make his way out of the building. Squeezing past an unruly amount of people, he managed to get himself to the door.

"Deku!" Bakugou growled through the halls.

Midoriya decided to take that as his cue to make a break for it as he ran anywhere but there. He could hear Bakugou's voice trailing behind him no matter how far he ran, he knew he needed somewhere to duck into.

When he spotted the woods, he knew it was a bad idea to hide in there. Bakugou having a fire based quirk however, made it a very safe place to hide. Bakugou wouldn't dare set the forest on fire just to get to Midoriya.

Hopefully.

The forest was unusually calm when he entered, as if something magically was soon to happen. Midoriya brushed off the feeling. Probably a stress hallucination. He wasn't sure how long he was in the woods, but it didn't matter to him. He was away from Bakugou for a while.

He had finally begun to calm down, when a beam of pink light crashed near him, taking down a few trees and leaving a small but noticeable crater. When the light dissipated, his eyes widened.

In the slightly smoking crater were three very dazed boys, roughly his age. One with curly hair in a pink varsity jacket and jeans, another with spiky hair in an orange gi, and the last with purple-blue hair in a tank top and shorts.

The three boys stood up, looked among the four of them, and that's when the screaming started.


	2. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku introduces himself to the crash landed boys, wondering who they are.

Several minutes later, the panic dies down.

Izuku takes a good look at the three mysterious boys. The first one his eyes catch on is wearing a pink track jacket, sandals, and has curly black hair. Across from him stands the other two boys, one with lilac colored hair and a jean jacket, the other with spiky black hair in an orange gi. They all stand at about Izuku's height, but each of the three look distinctly more normal than anyone else Izuku has seen. Aside from the lilac hair, none of them have any semblance of a quirk.

Usually quirks come with minor physical differences, Bakugou constantly being sweaty and Brash looking being an example. But the most standout thing about these three is the pink light they appeared in.

"Who are you guys? Where are we?" The lilac haired boy asks, looking around curiously. The only familiar ki he feels is Goten, everyone else's ki feels… off. It doesn't feel particularly bad, it just feels unusually different.

The greenette waves, "I'm Izuku Midoriya, and we're in Musutafu city. Well, technically a forest in Musutafu, but." The boy trails off, gesturing vaguely with his hand. Hopefully these three boys are nice, he doesn't know if he can deal with another Bakugou today.

"I'm Goten Son," The spiky haired boy in the gi greets, "Musutafu?"

"Musutafu, Japan?" Izuku clarifies, watching as the three boys blink between themselves for a minute as they process the information. 

"I'm in Japan?!" The curly haired boy yells, "Wait, how can I understand you? I don't speak Japane-" His eyes go wide for a second before looking down towards his navel, "Right, gem stuff. Sorry, I'm Steven Universe."

The vilac haired boy raises a peace sign, "I'm Trunks Briefs."

"What are your quirks?" Izuku inquires of the boys.

Steven blinks, "Quirks?"

"You know, like, special powers and unique abilities and all? Some people call them Meta Abilities?" Izuku offers uncertainly.

The boys look between themselves and shake their heads with a shrug, neither having heard of Quirks or Meta Abilities before.

"I mean, I get all my powers from my gem." Steven lifts his shirt enough for his pink diamond to catch the light, "Super strength, healing, shields, minor shapeshifting, I can pull off a few things. Also fusion, but that takes trust, among other things."

"Same with us," Trunks picks up, "Where we're from, we use our bodies' natural ki as our powers. Everyone has it, and mostly it's used in blasts, but flight and other little things are easy enough with it. Goten and I have this awesome fusion technique that makes us Gotenks, but it only lasts for half an hour at most."

The sound of rapid muttering drags their attention back to Midoriya.

"What about you, Izuku?" Goten innocently asks.

Midoriya's brain stutters to a halt at the sound of his given name. Outside of his mother, he can't remember the last time someone called him his actual name in the longest time. He doesn't bother correcting Goten.

"Oh, well…" he drifts off, hesitant to continue, "Everyone around here has a special ability called a Quirk they generally develop around the age of four, some are more simple, some are more combat oriented, and extremely few don't have any ability."

Steven hums for a second before addressing the greenette, "I'm guessing you're one of the few without a Quirk?"

Izuku shakily nods, afraid of how they'll react to him being powerless. No one who has ever heard that has treated him well after finding out.

"Cool. You seem like a good enough guy, and fancy powers aren't everything."

"W-well," Izuku starts, unsure of how to bring up his dreams without making them sound like wishful fantasies, "When Quirks started showing up, a new profession came with it. Heroes are like the police, but they use their quirks more to help people and other community service types of things."

"Sounds like a decent enough job. You want to be one or something?" Trunks asks, earning a nod from Izuku.

"I've always wanted to help people, to save people with a smile, but everyone else sees my quirklessness and brushes me off."

"That sucks, do heroes do a lot of fighting?" Goten speaks up curiously.

"Yeah, they do. Most even have special moves and finishing techniques to go with their quirks, same with support gear and their costumes." Izuku confirms somberly.

"Well, dad always said that fighting's not about how hard you throw a punch, it's how you do it that matters. You gotta fight smarter than your opponent, not harder." Goten shrugs, "If we ever figure out how to get home, maybe you could ask my dad to train you, he lives that kind of thing."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, dad's been a martial artist since forever, and he loves training. You seem like a nice enough guy, if you can stick with his training, I'm sure things'll turn out fine."

"Not to interrupt this heartwarming stuff and all, but we have no idea where we are." Trunks interjects, looking around the forest and trying to gain some semblance of a bearing.

Izuku hums to himself as he thinks of a solution, "You want to go to my uncle Grillby's diner while we figure this out?" The greenette offers hopefully.

"I'm down for some grub."

"Sure."

"Yeah, I could eat."

Izuku smiles, "Then let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm better at dialogue, and this chapter is literally just a single conversation.
> 
> "He lives that kind of thing" was originally "loves" that I mistyped and honestly, it's better this way.
> 
> Getting distracted by other fics makes getting anything done a hassle, but I swear I am actually making progress on some of these fics.


End file.
